Hold Back
by KPT
Summary: "Sure he wanted it. He wanted it just as much as the next guy. But what if Winry didn't?" Edward finds he is now being forced to share a room with Winry. Will lust and desire get the better of him? Or will he be able to hold back for her sake?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist...but I sure as hell wish I did.

**Summary: **Edward, Winry, Al, and Mei all go on a trip. Edward, not expecting anything to go wrong, finds he is now being forced to share a room with Winry. Will lust and desire get the better of him? Or will he be able to hold back for her sake?

* * *

><p>Ed froze, staring unnervingly at the room key he held in his hand.<p>

"_Here you go, Brother. You and Winry's room number is Room 201. Me and Mei's is right across the hall from you"_, he recalled his younger brother saying as he was handed the key.

He was totally unprepared. There were so many reasons why he was against this. First of all, Winry was, what you call, a violent sleeper. Ed could recall countless times of when they were younger that the three of them would fall asleep on the floor together, only to be awoken by Winry's foot in his face or a punch in the gut. She did everything and anything you could possibly think of to take up all the room. Plus she was a heavy sleeper. So no matter how many times you yelled at her to "get the hell off of me, I'm tryna sleep" there would be no response except for a grunt or another violent act from her.

And then, there was the biggest problem of all. Ed was a normal 18 year old man now, filled with hormones and everything. There was no doubt that he wouldn't get a wink of sleep the whole night. Because after all, having a beautiful teenage girl sleeping with him could do many bad things with his mind.

That thought alone tinted his cheeks the slightest pink and he swallowed hard, burying the thought away.

"Brother, let's go." Al called, motioning with his hand for Ed to follow. Ed stepped with his party onto the elevator.

_Ok, Elric. You can do this. You use to sleep with her all the time…. Well, Al was there. But this time is no different!_ He silently encouraged himself.

He turned his gaze to his left, watching as his brother and his girlfriend chatted calmly about what they planned to do the next day. Then, he stiffly shifted his gaze to the right. Winry stood fiddling her thumbs on her suitcase, her attention fixated to one of the ads on the elevator's walls. Realizing she was being watched, she suddenly turned to him, and he jumped slightly as she gave him a quick flash of her smile.

His cheeks tinted pink once more and he turned his head away. Winry frowned, knowing something was wrong with her boyfriend, but refused to say anything. Ed's eyes darted back and forth, sweat dripping from his forehead. How long did she plan on staring at him?

Suddenly a ding from the elevator informed them of their arrival, and Ed darted out as fast as he could. The other three followed after, giving looks of confusion to Ed.

They began walking towards their rooms. _Okay Ed. You can do this. You can do this_. He repeated to himself, hands clenched tightly at his sides in determination. He suddenly halted to a stop.

All preparations and building of courage was lost, as he stared straight at the forest green door with the number 201 on the front. Ed's eyes widened with fright and he quickly pulled Alphonse aside whispering.

"Al, what were you thinking putting me and Winry in the same room?" Al scowled at his brother's ignorance.

"Brother, did you really believe that you and I would share a room while Mei and Winry shared another? Why would we do that? Two couples don't deserve to be seperated" Ed looked down embarrassed.

"Yeah, but…but what if-"

"What if what? What if something _happens_? Seriously. Did you really go on a trip with your girlfriend expecting nothing would come of it? What are you, in elementary? The love train's leaving, Brother. Get on it. Or do you want to stay a child your whole life?"

Al left, smirking as he caught a glimpse of his brother's reddening face. Ed sputtered. Al was too calm about this!

_Don't tell me he…_

Ed turned to Al's retreating form, watching as he snaked his arm around Mei Chang's waist. He suddenly became embarrassed, realizing his brother had become a bigger man before he.

"Ed, you coming in?" Edward's head jerked up with the sudden surprise of Winry's voice.

"O-oh. Yeah." he stepped toward the door.

This door. This door was what led to a night with Winry. A night where something could possibly happen.

"Ed, hurry up! I'm gonna close the door."

Edward shut his eyes and quickly scrambled in after her. He heard the door lock click shut, and heard Winry say "I'm gonna get ready for bed, 'kay Ed? I'm totally pooped out." When he heard the bathroom door shut, it was then that he decided to squint open one eye, the other following after.

The walls were painted a light maroon, with paintings and lamps hanging from the sides. He took a step forward, feeling his shoes dip into the soft cream colored carpet. His eyes trailed to look at the bed in front of him.

Repeat

_bed  
><em>

not _beds_.

Edward blushed and his heart beat quickened. Staying in the same room was one problem. But now they had to share the same bed? Confined to the same mattress, there would be so much more chance of skin contact and touching. _Well_, he thought,_ it couldn't be that bad_. He could kiss her forehead good night, and wrap his arms warmly around her waist from behind. Then he could graze his fingers along the soft smooth skin of her perfectly toned thighs, as he whispered sweet words of love into her ear. Nibble on her long slender neck, before-

Edward shook his head furiously, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that threatened to resurface. He threw his bag into a corner of the room, and plopped face first onto the cottony mattress. He jumped slightly upon hearing the shower head turn on, and a seemingly calm Winry's humming resound through the walls. He sighed.

_Calm down, Ed. Taking a shower is normal after a long day. She's just cleaning up. She's not getting ready for anything scandalous that could occur toni-_

He suddenly yelled out, his voice muffled by the comforter. If he kept thinking like that, he really might do something to her. Minutes passed by, and he heard the water shut off. Seconds later, a wet towel-wrapped Winry stepped from the bathroom door.

Not good.

Edward could barely hear her call out "Your turn, Ed" as he was too mesmerized by her body. The way the light glistened off her dripping wet skin. How the towel covered just enough bust for a tease. Her long slender legs, looking extra smooth and shining with moisture. How her long lemon colored hair clung to her shoulders and back. Her slim waist line, curving out into her butt.

Edward quickly got up, missing Winry's puzzled expression, and rushed into the bathroom. He quickly locked the door and slumped down to the cold tile floor.

Damn, had Winry always looked that hot? He had seen her bare skin plenty of times through auto mail tune ups. She was always wearing that skimpy black tube top. But never had she looked that provoking. Tonight was gonna be a long night.

He stripped himself of his clothes, and turned on the shower head. A cold shower. That's what he needed. He stepped in, shivering upon feeling the icy water come in contact with his bare skin. When he adjusted to the water, he began to frown.

Sure, he and Winry knew they loved each other. They had been "together" for the past year already. But he couldn't help but feel guilty with his thoughts. She had first and foremost been his best friend for the past 17 years. Who wouldn't feel a pang of guilt thinking about doing those things with their friend? Sure, he wanted it. He wanted it just as much as the next guy. But what if Winry didn't? He didn't want to ruin what they already had by trying to excel further.

A cold shower was definitely what he needed, because when Edward stepped out, he felt all his worries and desires fade away with a contented sigh. He dried his hair and yawned. Now that he thought about it, he was really tired. He grabbed his boxers, shorts, and t-shirt. He dressed himself, the whole time thinking of the heavenly mattress waiting for him. He folded his towel around his neck, then opened the door.

The room was dark, apart from the dim light flowing from the lamp. Edward paused his movements and smiled, seeing Winry sleeping on the right side of the bed.

She had her legs pulled up into fetal position, and the soft hue of the light had made her sleeping face look almost angelic. He walked closer, feeling that maybe he could get through this night, but halted when he caught sight of her bare thighs, barely covered by the large gray T-shirt she wore.

He swallowed hard and stepped closer, timidly stretching out his, now flesh, right arm. Trembling fingers inched closer and Ed felt an urge of desire tighten in his stomach as he caressed her face. He glided over her arms and snaked his hand under her t-shirt to stroke the smooth skin of her belly, making his way higher up her shirt. Winry stirred slightly, mumbling incoherent words as Edward guiltily snatched his hand back.

No. He couldn't do this.

Not to her.

He strode to his side of the bed, mumbling "G'night, Win" as he pulled the comforter over himself. He shut his eyes, attempting to calm down his racing heart.

_Dammit Ed, what the hell are you thinking?_

He knew now, for a fact, he was not going to get an ounce of sleep tonight. His heart ached with iniquity at what he had done, but just thinking of her next to him and what opportunities he still held made his mind go crazy. He felt the bed dip and he stiffened, feeling an arm wrap around his mid riff.

He looked down, regrettably though, seeing Winry's face inches away from his own. Ed opened his mouth, preparing to give protest, until he felt her legs curl over his. He found he could say nothing and darted his eyes to the ceiling, sweating as he felt the urge grow once more.

Winry buried her face into the crook of his neck, and he voice squeaked with surprise. her long hair was let out from it's usual high ponytail, and several strands tickled his ears and his chest. It was frustrating that she could sleep, seemingly not bothered by any of this, as he fought a battle with himself. A battle he feared he could lose if Winry kept this up.

His whole body felt like it was on fire, and each time she moved, he felt surges of electricity flow through his spin and limbs.

Ed had to do something. Something to get her off of him.

He twisted his arm slightly, seeing if he could pry it from between himself and Winry. At the movement, she only tightened her grip on him.

Ed sighed. Time for another approach.

He lifted his other arm and began parting Winry's fingers from his hip. That didn't work.

He began wiggling his whole body, seeing if he could slip from her grip without her noticing. He smiled when he felt he was almost free, but she swiftly grabbed hold of him again. He groaned audibly into the stuffy humid air. Was he supposed to deal with this for the whole night? If he couldn't get away from her, he needed to try to get his mind off her.

_Hydrogen... helium... lithium... beryllium... boron... carbon... _

She suddenly rolled further on top of him, and he felt something that, in any other circumstance, would be great. Winry was not wearing a bra. And with her body pressed against him like this, Ed could feel _everything._

He felt his body tremble with desire and he tightened his already shut eyes. He began to whisper aloud

"Aluminum… silicon… phosphorus… sulfur… chlorine..."

He felt her legs move slightly against his, and he jumped slightly with the sensation.

"Potassium... calcium... scandium... titanium..."

He felt her breath on his neck and in his ear, and it took everything he had not to attack her then and there. His breath quickened and came short.

"Copper... zinc... gallium... germanium... arse-"

*****giggle*****

Ed froze, his eyes widening. _Was that-?_

*****giggle*****

He felt her body shake with a stifled laugh, and Ed pushed her off.

"Winry, what the _hell_?" he yelled as Winry's body writhed with laughter.

"I-I'm sorry, Ed. But you were just so cute I couldn't help it!" she said between her laugh, wiping tears from her eyes.

Ed felt all the blood rush to his cheeks and he knew he was redder than he would ever be in his life. Winry continued laughing, but squeaked in surprise when she felt herself pushed down onto her back.

Edward leaned over her and pinned her thin wrists down at either side of her head.

"Ed?"

Her large azure eyes stared up into Ed's glaring gold ones.

"That wasn't funny." he said, his voice deep and filled with genuine hurt.

Winry stared wide eyed at him for a bit, before smiling softly. She craned up her neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry" she said, placing her hand on his cheek.

Ed closed his eyes and sighed. He just couldn't stay mad at her when she did that.

He bent down and kissed her once more before rolling off her and onto his back. He grabbed her from behind and held her, but quickly let go, feeling his guilt and fear get the better of him.

Winry grabbed his hand midway and brought it back around her. Edward's eyes widened and he blushed, feeling her interlace her fingers with his own. He buried his reddening face into her neck and hair, and she giggled as he did.

"Good night, Ed. I love you." she said, before falling into a deep sleep.

Edward, knowing she was asleep, smiled into her hair and held her tighter.

"Night, Winry."

* * *

><p><strong>As many of you may have noticed, yes the little scene with Al <em>was<em> based off a chapter in Lovely Complex. I Freakin love that manga!**

**So...I don't know what made me think of this story...sorry if it was not to your pleasings. But I feel that a hormonal Ed is very realistic, seeing that Winry really isn't what you call "unattractive" PLEASE REVIEW! X3**


End file.
